THE WALKING DEAD A NEW END
by qman756
Summary: This is a story about a doctor named Charlie an the events that unfold in the world of The Walking Dead (game). Also some characters from the Walking Dead may be added into this story.
1. Chapter 1

THE WALKING DEAD A NEW END

Chapter 1: Starting Over

I was walking down the street of the big apple trying to get to my apartment, I tend not to get anything expensive even though I have a high salery as a doctor I like to stay under the radar. After a almost 20 mile walk I got a phone call from my nurse, she sounded out of breath and there was alot of commotion in the back round.

"Charlie! Are you there!?" she was screaming at me.

"Uh, yea. Whats that noise in the ba-"

"No time to talk. You need to get out of the city right now, you hear me."

Before I could ask anything else I heard a man scream and a huge slam, I think she had droped her that point I was confused on what was happening and a little flustered, so I did something a little drastic, "Shit why am I doing this?" I started to run down the sidewalk to the hospital. I had to figure out what was happening, but I got stopped right in my tracks when I lost balance and fell to the ground. A sudden intance rumbling had knocked me off my feet and put me to the ground, but I didn't have time to think because a second later a ear- shattering sound came stright through my head.

The rumbling had stopped after a few seconds, but my ear's were still ringing and I was a little dizzy but got to my feet. My vision was blurry when I looked up, but I could see smoke coming from the hospital was it an explsion? I started to get less dizzy and got to my senses, there were people all around me screaming or starring at the smoke lingering next to the hospital. That moment I relized that I was just standing around gawking at the smoke.

"What the hell am I doing I need to get to the hospital. Idiot!" I didn't waste another moment.

I was almost there when I saw people running and driving away from the hospital, I tryed looking out for anyone I might recognize but couldn't find anyone. After dodgeing a few cars and poeple a had finaly made it to the hospital, the whole street was empty, no one was here, and it looked like the police had not arrived yet. I was on the other side of the street looking into the entrance and realized that the power was out, but the sunlight was keeping it a little lit inside.

There were 28 stories to this building and my office was on the 14th floor, I had to at least figure out what had happened here. I decided that it would be best just to go in before the police came and when they do to slip out the back, I started to walk in through the lobby. At first there was nothing diffrent, then agian it was very dark so I could barley see anything, I started toward the lobby desks past the chairs. When I got there the first thing I saw was a bloody mess but no body, I realized then that I had stepped on something liquid like and was making tracks.

I opened the hatch to get to the other side of the lobby desk and closed the hatch behind me, then guided my hand to the first drawer and pulled it open. I reached in and tryed to feel around, the sun light that was comeing into the lobby didn't reach the first 2 drawers so I had to feel around. I felt a few sharp objects pokeing me, but it just turned out to be pens, so I toke out my hand and went to the next drawer and pulled it out.

As I put my hand in there the first thing I felt was something rugged, I think it was bandages and next to that more pens. I then stepped into the sunlight where one of the drawers were and pulled it open, "Finally found it." I took out the flashlight that was kept in the drawer and turned to the hatch. I then started to walk toward the hatch when I heard a scream from above me and then after that loud footsteps following, It sounded like a few floors up. I opened the hatch and ran to the right of the room where the entrance to the main building was, a long hallway greeted me.

At the end of the hallway there was an elevator and next to that was stairs that would bring me up a few floors. There were no windows in the hallway so there was no light, I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. I shined the light around and I saw blood splatters on the walls, I started down the hall slowly trying to comprehend all the blood. I had gotten to another hallway leading to more patiant rooms and at the start of that hallway I saw someone on the floor not moving. I quickly ran over to the person's positon and kneeled down next to what seemed like a male, there was a pool of blood to the male's left side. I was kneeled on the right side of the man so that I could flip him over to his back.

I put my right hand on his left shoulder and my left hand on his left leg and pulled him over. There was a huge opening in his stomch and some of his organs were missing, there was a blood trail leading to the end of the hall, I nearly almost puked. I honestly did not want to follow that trail, so I turned around and started back for the elevator. I started walking through the hall and past a few rooms, I didn't dare look into any of them.

I had finally made it to the elevator and the door to the stairs was to my right, I reached for the push nob on the door but it wouldn't open. "Its fucking locked, dammit!" as I stode there I relized that if I'm going to do this I'm going to have to make some noise. I toke 2 steps back and charged at the door making a hefty loud metallic sound, then without a minute passing I rammed at the door 2 more times making even louder noise. I decided to take 4 steps back in sted, by then my right shoulder and arm was getting bruised. I aimed my body at the door and sprinnted into it when it finally opened and I fell to the ground in the door way.

I just wallowed there for a minute on the ground tring to get used to the pain in my shoulder, a moment later I was pull myself up. Suddenly I heard echoing footsteps coming from behind me I was afriad it was going to be the police, what would they do to me if they found me here. "I didn't do anything I swear it!" I said in a deep vioce, but there was no answer just footsteps. Thats when I relized that the footsteps were slow almost like a drag, a cop wouldn't drag his feet in a situation like this.

I turned around slowly and in the dark saw a human figure walking toward me, I slowly raised my flashlight to see who it was. "Hello, who is that?!" there was still nothing but the eari sound of footsteps, I then got a look at his feet so I could see how far he was. He had just turned to face me and was still at the start of the hall where I found that corpse, I had raised my flashlight to his waist and stopped. "I know you're there, speak!" I had raised the flashlight to the person's stomch when I saw a hole in it with blood pouring out and the organs missing.I couldn't even move, frozen in place I couldn't look away from him

"Your dead h-h-how are y-you."

I was shaking and he was getting closer. finally he was an inch away when he tossed himself at me, suddenly I could move again and tossed him to the ground while he had a hold of me. As I watched him try to get up he seemed like he was struggling, I then turned to the broken down door and ran for it then I closed it behind me as soon as I got there, and locked it.

As I stood there leaning on the locked door combrehending what was happening, that thing was banging on the door like it didn't know how to opperate it. I waited there to try and catch my breath, but after a few echoing bangs later it sounded like another arrived and was banging at the door too. I sat there for a few more minutes when I decided to not stay there any more and wait for more to come, so I got up shoke it off and started up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thieves Among Heroes

After passing a few floors I was exhausted I couldn't go up anymore stairs, then I realized there was a little bit of light that wasn't coming from my flashlight. I started to look around the walls, then looked up and after a few seconds I saw a bright light shinning into my eyes almost blinding. I rested there for a few seconds more and got up to walk to the light, but when I got there it was not at all what I expected.

"Fucking hell, not agian." I whispered to myself as I saw a corpse hanging off the rail, the corpse's right hand had a flashlight turned on, tied to it's wrist, and pointing down the stair way. I looked to the ground were the corpse was and saw a gun that the person was reaching for, after the last incadent I didn't take another chance I carfully, quitlly, and slowlly reached for the gun. As I reached for the gun it looked like it was a 9mm pistal, I put my middle finger on the 9mm and slid it toward me.

I got the pistol to me and grabbed it without a second thought, after that I turned to see the door that I didn't notice when I got up there was open. Next to the door was a sign that said "Floor 9 (Surgery)", I was a little hessatent to go in at first, but then I heard a girl scream down the dark hall way. I had to do something, so I very slowly started to sneak through the door way. At the same time I unloaded the gun and checked how many bullets were still in the clip

"3, whoever that person was he used a lot of bullets."

I then spotted the door leading to the break room. There were four hall ways in a plus sign one leaded to mostly surgery rooms, another one leads to the offices where they keep track of all surgery patiants. One other leads to the break room and a few more surgery rooms, and lastly I was in the one that leads to the stairs which wasn't that long. The break room was at the end of the hall and the entire floor was made of mostly windows, so I could see most of everything. I walked through the doorway and into the hall, there were no rooms and the hall ended after 2 feet.

But the breakroom was in the back of the other hallway facing me, so I started to sneak through the hall untill I got to the intersection. As I looked to my right and to my left both hallways looked very untouched from the rest of the place no blood, bodys, and no corpses walking. After making sure it was absoulutly safe I started back through the hall again, although I felt rumbling above me almost like a group of footsteps.

I realized that the sound was either a group of people or a group of monsters, but honestly I didn't want to find out. So I started down the hall faster this time almost carlessly although I never did forget what happened at the lobby I'll never forget it, what could have caused him to get up,to be alive, to-. I walked into the wall and hit my face hard, I guess I was too deep into my thoughts that I wasn't paying attantion.  
>I looked through the window and relized it was getting dark fast.<p>

"I guess it isn't worth dying in the dark by these things."

I let out a deep breath and decided that I needed to get out of here. Although I was tired and very thirsty, so I turned to the breakroom door and carfuly pushed it open with the gun in my right hand. I then felt my heart stop when I saw the nurse that called me almost an hour ago on the floor with a gun in her hand and a bullet in her head, her name was gun looked like the same one I had, at that time I had realized that hosptitals usally dont carry guns, then something hit me

" I can't beliave I didn't realize it sooner!"

I looked to the right of the room and then to the left and saw dead bodies wearing police uniforms, its not that they havn't came yet its that they were already here, dead. Judging by the gun clips littered on the floor they used all there ammo, I then heard a banging sound behind me in a surgery room.

I took hold of my gun and turned to the room on the other side of the hall where I had heard the noise, I then started to the doorway. When I got there I looked to my right to see if there was any danger, it seemed clear for the most part but then again there was never anything up here as far as I know. I walked into the hall and started towerd the door where I had heard the noise, at the sametime I had lowered my gun to my waist and lowered my guard.

I stepped into the doornoob with my left hand and the gun in my right hand, I then turned the doorknob and at the sametime pointed my gun to the opening in the door way. As I pushed the door open there was a bright and shinning light that came out of now where and blinded me making me stumble back a bit. But right after that a horrible pain went stright through my arm and when I finally came to my senses I was on the floor, I looked to me left arm and there was a scalple in the lower part of my arm. The next thing that happened was a loud voice saying two words, "GOD DAMMIT!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escaping Hell

I lifted the gun up to the figure who stabbed me, I still couldn't see anything, my eyes were too blurry from the bright light. "Wait please don't shoot! I didn't mean too!" Right at that moment, I realized that she was a girl and a young one by the sound of it.I was still filled with pain and couldn't see, so at first I didn't trust her. "Get the fuck back!" I rubbed my eyes with my right shoulder keeping the gun pointed at her.

When I regained my sight I saw she was wearing a patiant bloss, and that there was a corpse on the floor to her left. It had a missing leg and a scalple in it's head. I then pointed my gun at it instead of the girl. I turned to the girl and she looked over to the corpse "Don't worry, I killed it."

"Where you the one who screamed?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Y-Yes." she seemed ashamed to say she did scream, I assum she was emparssed so I prushed it off and lowered my gun. I looked to my arm and it wasn't bleeding that much, but it still hurt like hell.

"Whats you're name?" I asked as I got up, "R-Rourke, Rourke Kirsk."

"Well, Rourke, I need you to hold my gun so I can tend to this wound, OK?"

"Yea sure."

I handed the gun to her and wraped my hand around the scalpal's handle, I then took a deep breath and pulled the scalple out. I then dropped the scalpal on the floor making a clink sound and looked around the room for something that would cover the wound.

"Look for something to cover this wound up, hurry."

I then spotted some bandage in a closet like cabnit covered in glass, "Over there in the cabnit."

She then ran over to the cabnit and opened it up, after standing there for a second she finally found the bandage with a disinfect pad. I then walked over to her and she handed me the bandage and pad, I realized then that I was losing a bit of blood. I then slowly placed the pad onto my arm and when it touched the wound all I could feel was the burning pain at that exact spot, I had to keep it on there.

"Rourke I need you to hold this in place so I can rap the bandage around it." It took a second but fnally Rourke slowly put her hand on the pad and held it in place.

I then unravled the bandage in my hand and started to rap myself tight, I turned to Rourke and she looked disturped by my wound. I guess she was sad about stabbing me, but before I could comfert her a loud noise came from behind us it was music. Me and Rourke turned to the room I was in and saw a dim light, I gestered Rourke to stay in the room.

"Stay here, I don't know whats in there." I whispered.

"Its music, how is that dangerous."

I still gestured her to stay there and slowly started to walk through the doorway, I looked to the left of the hall and it looked clear. The music kept looping and didnt stop and by the time I got to where the police were it was loud, I started checking the corpses. Finaly I found the sound it was Heathers phone alarm going off, apperntly someone was breaking into her house right now.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling, like there was something wrong. I looked over to where Rourke was and waved her over, still feeling weird.

"Told you it was nothing. Hey I never got you're name." she said waiting for a answer.

"Charlie Homes."

There was a loud rumbling noise, suddenly I heard footsteps from above us and loud groaning. "The ringtone must have atracted them, we have to go." Rourke was tugging my right arm hard gestering us to get out of there.

We ran into the hallway and the door I had came through was wide open, we quikly ran to the door to the stairs and I shined my flashlight up the stairs. They were falling down the stairs, stumbling over eachother trying there hardiest to get down the stairs to us.

"We won't be able to make to the bottem!" She was paniking and I didn't know what to do, suddenly I grabbed her and lofted her on my back.

"Hang on!" I turned to the sugery offices and started charging.

"What are you doi-" I intruptered her, "Close you're eyes and hang on!"

She after a few seconds closed her eyes and cligned to me, finally I reached to the offices and stopped . I looked behind us and they were pouring through the doorway, I still had time to think. I then looked over to my right and saw a building roof, I didn't know if they could jump but what else are we going to do.

I charged for the tallest window there was, " HANG ON!"

The glass shattered behind us as we were in midair, I reached my hand out for the ledge and had a 2 second window to grasp something or we would fall to our deaths. My hand grasped onto the edge, but Rourke had slipped off my back and at the last second I had grabbed her with my left arm.

Her eyes were still closed but I could tell she was crying, "I need you to climb up okay! Open you're eyes and climb!"

"NO! PLEASE!" I could tell she was in terror but I couldn't hold on forever.

"Open you're eyes and look at me, only me okay!" It took a second but she finally opened her eyes.

"Thats it, look at me only me. Now start climbing." She slowly started to grab the window ledges littered all around.

The entire time she was stareing me in the eye as she climbed, she then had nothing else to grab but both my hands were free. I quikly grabbed the ledge with my left arm and pulled myself up, I then turned to Rourke and reached out for her.

"Grab my hand." she slowly reached for my right hand and finally grabbed it, but the window that she was holding onto gave in and she almost fell. By then she had closed her eyes again and was crying even more now, I pulled her up but she was on her knees still crying. A second later she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and sqeezed tight, she stuffed her face into my shoulder letting out weeping crys. I then wrapped my arms around her too, I thought to myself: Is this what its like to have a daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Storm is Following

I looked over to where we jumped from and those things just started to fall down, didn't even bother to jump. I realized she stopped crying and weeping all together and after a minute I realized she was asleep, probably passed out from exhaustion. I curled her up in my arms and put her on my back, then I looked around to see what to do. After a few moments I heard vehicles approaching and went over to the edge of the roof to investigate, it was the police!

After considering my options I almost shouted out for help, but then something came to mind. This thing had to have come somewhere and it seemed like it started here in the hospital, so it could be a disease that could spread to others. In that case the police wouldn't take kindly to strangers approaching them at random, I turned to the door that would lead to the bottom of the building we are on.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it, luckily the door was not locked and I walked through. I had to slip by them and get out of the city with Rourke, as I looked down the brightly lit spiraling stairway it looked as if normal, I guess they haven't reached beyond the hospital. With each step I passed the more tired I realized I was getting with losing a bit of blood and carrying Rourke I was getting exhausted, I checked my watch on my right hand and it was 6:37.

I reached to the bottom and opened the door that led outside and into an ally, I checked my surroundings in case there were any more of those things or police. Over to my right I heard a radio click on and someone say, "Alright, time to cut it." after a few seconds later the hole city just powered down. I then turned to my left and started walking into the street, it didn't look like the police saw me so I just wandered off into the streets.

It was now 7:12 when we arrived at my house, I was very glad I kept the flashlight with me cause it got dark really fast. On the way here there were empty parked cars and trucks everywhere and there was no one in sight, its likely that everyone was evacuated. I unlocked the door leading to my apartment, it was small with everything but the bathroom connected together. I walked in and locked the door behind me, then I placed Rourke on the couch its obvious by now that she is a hard sleeper.

She shivered a bit when I realized she was still in the blouse, I went to my wardrobe next to my bed and pulled out the smallest clothes I had which by the look of them still wasn't small enough. I placed the clothes on the bed and took the covers from it, then I went over to Rourke and lowered it for her. She then wrapped her body around the covers and curled up, I turned to the cabinets and walked over to see what there is to eat.

I opened the cabinet and searched for something to eat, Rourke must be starving and so am I. There was some cereal, ramen, some Campbell products, and canned fruit, I turned to the refrigerator and wondered if anything is still edible in there. I didn't want to take the chance of filling the room with a horrible oder so I just continued searching the cabinet, I gathered the canned fruit and laid them out on the table in the kitchen. There were 6 cans of fruit: 3 peach slices and 3 orange slices, they all had a opener on them so I didn't need a can opener.

I checked my watch and it was 7:21, she needed to eat and we also needed to get out of the city before something bad happens. I decided that we would leave at around 9 o'clock and drive out the city with my truck, there was enough to get us to the small town next to here. I'd been there once before it was very small and no one lived there it was like a stop-by place with a few motels around, my stomach started to rumble a bit when an idea popped into my head.

I kneeled down to the bottom cabinet and pulled out a mini gas stove that I got for camping a month ago, I checked the meter and it was full. I put it on the table and got the Campbell soup out and put it on the table as well, I opened the chicken noodle soup and grabbed a pan from above the stove. I started the burner and but the pan on top, then poured the soup in and lit the flame with a lighter I kept in my pocket.

I turned over to the cabnit where I kept the bowls and walked over to them, after grabbing two spoons and bowls I placed them on the table and went over to the wardrobe. I pulled out the smallest cloths I had, they looked like a good size for her to where. I walked over to the bed and placed the cloths down on it and turned to the bathroom to wash my face. I opened the door and walked to the sink with the mirror above it, I turned my hand into a bowl and filled it with water.

I then splashed the cold water onto my face and starred at myself into the mirror, my blonde shoulder high hair flaled in the cool water. My simple face looked back at me and I looked back at it, suddenly I smelled the soup and heard a bit of boiling I realized that the soup was done. I walked through the bathroom doorway when I saw Rourke rubbing her eyes and sitting up on the couch, I went over to the burner and turned it off.

I turned to Rourke who by now was walking toward me,"I'm really hungry, can I have some?" she looked at me with a tired stare.  
>"Of caurse sit at the table, I'll pour you a bowl k." I turned to the table a poured the soup into the bowl.<p>

I placed it on the table in front of her and put a spoon next to the bowl, she then picked the spoon of the table and started to chow down. I also poured myself a bowl and got a spoon, as I was eating I looked at Rourke her brown long hair kept getting in the way while she was eating. She had bright green eyes and looked like she was about 12 or 13, I just remmembered that she needed new cloths and that I left them on the bed.

"Hey I got some cloths for you but they kind of don't fit, there the smalliest ones I have." I pointed over at the bed, "You can change in the bathroom."

She stopped eating and looked down at herself, she then turned to me and blushed and got up to get the cloths. While she was in the bathroom I thought to myself if they were going to fit after all it was my smalliest tanktop and shorts, maybe I should just go out for some cloths would that be considered robbery? She walked out of the bathroom with it looking like the cloths I gave her kind of fit so I just brushed it off and turned to my soup, she ran over to her bowl and finished slurping the rest as did I.

"You know these cloths don't fit right?" She looked at me like I was trying to pull something.

"What do you want me to do, huh? Go steal something?" I yelped at her.

"Well maybe." I gave her the eye, "Look at me it's like everyone can see my skin." She walked over to me and started begging.  
>"Alright alright I'll go out in a few, but you have to stay here alright." she jumped with joy, "Ok!"<p>

A few minutes later I was at the door getting ready to leave, "I figured you dropped it its ok though, if you stay in here and be quite nothing will try and get in ok."

She looked at me like she was introuble, "I'm really sorry I dropped your gun." I put my hand on her shoulder, "I know you didn't mean to ok. I'll be right back with some cloths."

She stopped pouting and I opened the door, looking back at her with one more glance behind my shoulder and shuting the door behind me. I looked at the kitchen knife that was in my hand, I might as well keep something on me to protect myself from those things. I started down the stairs and through the door, I checked my left and right corners in case there were any of those things. It looked clear for the most part so I stood there for a moment thinking where the closest cloths store is, of cuorse I wasn't going out for just cloths I needed to find a gun store.

I rememmbered passing by a cloths shop by Baker street so I'll head there first it was only 6 blocks away, I also remmember going to a gun shop with my buddy D.J. so we could go hunting, it was on north Baker street. A few minutes later I was walking down the street when I saw one of those things, it didn't seem to smart cuase when it saw me it could barly walk. I wasn't as scared as I was before but I didn't know what to do so I thought for a moment and remmebered when I meet Rourke she put a scalple in its head, I guess I should try it.

As it got closer I toke it's jaw with my left hand and ran the knife through it's skull into it's brain, then It fell down liflessly blood coming out of it's head. I looked up and realized there was another one, but it wasn't coming at me infact I don't even think it knows I was there. I got a bit closer and realized it was kneeled down eating a person, my stomack got filled with butterflies. I swallowed my disgust and approuched it from behind, I toke my knife and slamed the blade into it's head and jerked it out.

I looked up and saw a few corpses lying around the place, they looked like theiv all been eaten. I saw the cloths shop up ahead and started toward it, I approuched the doors but they seemed locked. There were windows littered all around the building, so I figured nobbody would mind if I break a few windows. I looked around for something to smash the window and found nothing, then I realized that I was holding a knife. I threw the knife at the window and it made a loud shattering blast of sound that seemed to echo through the empty streets, as I carfuly avoided the glass on the floor my eye cought the glimpse of girl sized cloths.

I walked casully to the pants area first and relized I didn't ask her what size she wore, "How the hell am I going to decide what to take!"  
>After sitting there for a few more moments I grabbed a plastic bag from the register counter and picked the 3 most close looking pants size that might fit her, I moved on to the panties and bra section. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer when I thought about it but pushed it aside and toke a guess, then moved on to shirts. I picked the 3 shirts I needed and moved on to the exit, I got my knife from the ground and headed out.<p> 


End file.
